


Blank Minds Think Alike

by BuriedIcon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Brainwash, Brainwashed, Brainwashing, F/F, Hypnosis, Hypnosis Fetish, Hypnosis Kink, Hypnotism, Hypnotized, Mesmerizing, Mind Control, hypnotizing, mesmerized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuriedIcon/pseuds/BuriedIcon
Summary: Iris West has an experiment she wants to perform, and the only one around she can trust to take it seriously is her best friend, Caitlin Snow. It's said that absolute power corrupts absolutely, but how fast can that old mantra really take hold?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, in my continuing saga of throwing a dart at a board and picking whatever kink I came up with, I figured I'd try my hand at doing a hypnosis plotline. I was thinking that it would be rather hard, and on some level it kind of is, because it requires me to switch characters part of the way through. I wanted to convey what the character was experiencing, but I also wanted to convey what the one with the power might think and feel. But that's why it's an experiment. The ending is intentionally a cliffhanger, I wanted to try it out, get some feedback, and possibly return to it and delve a little deeper into it at a later date. As always, please feel free to leave feedback! It's quite useful.

“You cannot be serious.” The look on Caitlin Snow's face was one that everyone had seen numerous times. In fact, she wore it every time anyone said anything insane, which was fairly frequent given her interactions with Team Flash. Every day was something new, something to make Caitlin feel like she should question her own sanity. At least this wasn't a case of someone from an alternate timeline impersonating someone they knew, or a case of someone developing powers that changed the world. No, just a case of Iris having an idea that sounds like nonsense, which was admittedly quite rare. 

“I'm completely serious. What's so strange about it?” Iris matched Caitlin's exasperated look with one of determination, that same look she got whenever she was pursing a lead somewhere, that look of confidence mixed with intense focus. Whenever Iris got that look, no one could talk her out of it. It was impossible. Iris would probably talk back to a god if it got in her way. 

“Because hypnotism isn't real, obviously.” Caitlin slumped back, shaking her head slightly. She knew she couldn't dissuade Iris on this one, now that Iris had gotten the idea in her head. And she knew that no one else was going to go along with it. The boys were too hyperactive, or too easily distracted. She should have known something was up when Iris decided to call a sudden and unexpected girls night. 

Iris rolled her eyes before leaning forward slightly, eyes glinting with amusement. A small smile played on her face, like a cat that got the canary. “It has scientific evidence backing it up. Besides, it sounds like you're just afraid of being put under.” 

“I am not!” Caitlin sat up, a huff leaving her lips. “I don't believe in it. So there's nothing to worry about. You can't be put under by nothing.” 

“Do you don't mind me going first then?” Iris' smile only grew, and Caitlin realized that she'd been had. This had to have been Iris' plan the entire time. Iris had to have known that Caitlin would write it off as junk, and that would put the ball firmly in Iris' court. Based on Iris' wide smile, obviously Iris realized that Caitlin knew this too. 

“I suppose not. What, are you going to play around with a watch and everything?” Well, if Iris was going to have fun, then Caitlin was going to as well. The sass filtered back into her voice, as Caitlin decided it was better to go into this with a good attitude, rather than a bad one. Even if it didn't work, there was nothing wrong with a little silliness and levity among friends, right?

“Well, no. I couldn't find a pocket watch. Do you have any idea how much one of those costs? I figured anything would work. A ring should do just fine, right?” Iris shuffled around in her purse, digging around for the object in question. After a moment, Iris pulled out what looked like a high school or college ring, only plainer and with what seemed to be a red ruby for a stone. 

“You're talking about cost and you bring what looks like a super bowl ring?” Caitlin let a smirk fall on her features; obviously it wasn't one of those, but if Iris was going to tease her, then Caitlin was going to do so right back. 

“Of course it's not! I got this much cheaper. I figured it'd be better to use something that was, well, authentic, so I got this off of the internet. Supposedly, it was used in a real show once upon a time, or something like that. So obviously, it'll work for our purposes, right?” 

“I guess. You know those shows are all fake right? With paid volunteers and the like.” 

“Of course, but that doesn't mean they don't keep up appearances. And since we don't have a pocket watch, a ring that people used for the act will work. Here, look at it yourself.” 

Iris passed the ring over to her friend, before getting up and walking out of the room, leaving Caitlin to look over the ring in her hands. It was pretty beautiful, for a fake, anyway. It was shiny, and more than that, it sparkled in the light in an alluring way, catching the eye no matter how Caitlin looked at it. As she turned it over and over in her hand, she couldn't help but stare at it, her focus seemingly drawn into the ruby. It was so red, so beautiful, so mesmerizing...

“Caitlin!” 

Caitlin jumped slightly, blinking rapidly and looking about. “Huh? What? What's wrong?” 

Iris was sitting back down again, drink acquired, smiling over at Caitlin like a regular Cheshire cat. She leaned in, eyes sparkling, practically radiating amusement. “Relax, I did the same thing when I bought it. Barry thought I was possessed or something. I mean, it's beautiful, right? The seller said it was a fake ruby, but it's certainly just as pretty as a real one. I've actually had to stop myself from staring at it too much. It's just kind of... well, hypnotizing, right?” 

Caitlin shook her head, trying to get her thoughts back together. “Yeah. I guess. Sorta.” Okay, definitely. Caitlin was certain she'd never been hypnotized, but just staring at that ring made her feel something she imagined was close to it. She didn't say it, but Caitlin was happy to give it back to Iris, lest she stare at it more. And it was really tempting to do that. More than Caitlin wanted to admit. 

Iris gladly took the ring back, laughing lightly at her friend's reaction. She slipped the ring on her middle finger, showing it off like she might a wedding ring, causing it to catch the light again. “Fits perfectly. Almost like it was made for me. Weird, right? Anyway, ready to begin?” 

As soon as the ring caught the light, Caitlin's eyes were drawn to it. She fought it, fought herself, trying as hard as she could to stop looking at it. She managed, somehow, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Hopefully Iris would think that she was just getting herself ready, and not trying to keep herself from staring endlessly at the ring before they even began. “Yeah, just, give me a moment. I want to be comfortable before you put me to sleep.” 

Iris laughed, looking down at the ring for a moment. It was strange, she never felt as transfixed by its beauty when she was wearing it. Only when it was off her finger. Inwardly, she wondered if Caitlin felt the same way; Iris would have to ask once they were done. “Hey, at least if I put you to sleep, you'll actually rest for once. You've been pulling too many long nights.” 

“Oh, and you haven't? Please, we all know you're always slaving over one story or another. Let's be realistic Iris, you work harder than anyone.” Caitlin flashed her friend a smile; sometimes it seemed like the two of them were trying to out work each other. It did at least give them a lot of time together at the lab, with Caitlin working on some experiment or another, and Iris delving into stories worth investigating. 

“Don't let Barry hear that, or he'll never let me work late again.” Iris leaned forward, extending her hand dramatically, playing up the camp of the whole situation. It almost suited her, playing the dramatic madam. Maybe it was the poise, maybe it was the flair Iris had for the dramatic when she wanted to, but she could certainly make it work. “Now then, let's get going already, hm?” 

Caitlin would never admit that she barely caught the end of that sentence. Her eyes were already transfixed on the ruby ring, her focus practically absorbed in it. She fought it again, fought the feeling of her thoughts deserting her. Caitlin was only somewhat aware of what Iris was saying, only somewhat aware of her words entering her head. Some part of her was listening, but her conscious mind struggled to register them. 

Caitlin felt her muscles relaxing, felt her body growing far heavier than normal. She could feel herself slumping back in her seat, feel her jaw hanging open slightly. She couldn't bring herself to move, even if she wanted to. Every time she had a thought, it seemed to just fade into the ether, turning to smoke before her body could register it. 

Her eyes were transfixed on the ruby. Thoughts, feelings, everything just seemed to flow into it. Iris' voice sank into her, but she couldn't really register what was being said. Caitlin's body was practically lead, with all her muscles and nerves so relaxed and loose. 

And yet, Caitlin fought it. She wasn't sure why she fought it; every time she tried to think of why the thought vanished before she could finish it. Soon, it was hard to even begin thoughts at all. Left with so little, Caitlin tried to focus on things she knew. What did she know though? Her name was Cait... Something. It started with a c. At least, she thought it did. She couldn't remember. Remembering was hard. Someone was talking too. She knew them, right? They sounded familiar. But she couldn't name them, anymore than she could name herself. She was a... what was she? It was hard to remember. Relaxing was easy. Thinking was hard. Thinking wasn't necessary right now, was it? She wanted to relax. She didn't want to fight. So why was she fighting? She couldn't remember. Maybe she should just close her eyes and...

\-----------------

Iris watched Caitlin's head drop, her body finally going entirely limp. It was exciting really, watching her best friend just... drop like that. And Caitlin had such a cute face when she was going under, that dull look in her normally bright eyes, the relaxed facial muscles, almost like an adorable zombie. It was so different from how she normally looked, so alert and almost worried about everything; Caitlin never really liked when people got the drop on her or surprised her. 

But when she had been watching the ring... Caitlin practically melted. Or at least, that's how it looked to Iris. Her whole body, her demeanor, had changed, and now she was laying there limp, her eyes closed, seemingly unaware of the world around her. 

“Caitlin, can you hear me?” Iris did her best to hide the excitement in her voice; she'd only half expected this to work, and now that it seemed to have done so, her mind was running wild with ideas. Some good, some... less so. 

“Yes.” Caitlin's voice was monotone, almost robotic, like one of those automated voice machines. Again, it was almost adorable, compared to her normal self. 

“Okay. From now on, whenever I say...” What should she say? Iris wasn't even entirely certain what she should do right now. What commands should she give her? What sorts of things should she have Caitlin do? 

Actually, she should probably make it easier to put her back into trance, shouldn't she? That way she didn't have to use the ring every time. But what to say? Obviously, it couldn't be too normal, or she'd risk using it on accident. 

“From now on, whenever I say the words 'fuzzy pickles,' you're going to instantly return to this state, ready for more commands. Even if you're wide awake, if I say 'fuzzy pickles' you'll just instantly drop back down like this. Understand?” 

“Yes.” 

Perfect! That was easy. Actually, wait. Caitlin was entirely limp right now, wasn't she? That wouldn't be good. “Also, if you're standing up when I say it, you'll stay standing up. You'll return to trance, but you won't just fall over, understand?”

“Yes.” 

“Okay, good.” Iris gave a sigh of relief; she hadn't read too much on hypnosis, but she had read enough to know that being specific was important, or the person's mind would fill in the blanks. And obviously, Iris didn't want Caitlin doing anything too bad or dangerous. Actually, Iris wasn't really certain if she'd remember all of this when she woke up. Would she remember being instructed? “Caitlin, when you wake up, will you remember everything I told you?” 

“Yes.” 

Crap. That wasn't good. “What if I told you that you wouldn't remember anything? Would you remember it then?”

“No.” 

Perfect. “Okay, whenever your in trance like this, you won't remember anything I tell you when you wake up. It'll all still be there, but you're not going to consciously remember what I told you, understand?”

“Yes.” 

Iris silently congratulated herself for having the foresight to take care of this. But wait, wouldn't Caitlin wonder about the missing time in her head? “Alright, so whenever you do wake up, whenever I wake you up, you won't remember what I told you to do or any commands I gave you. But you will remember something. When you think about the time you were hypnotized, you'll be filled with good feelings, remembering that you had a wonderful time. You won't remember the specifics, but you won't care. You'll just remember that it was great, and you want me to put you back under more often. Understand?”

“Yes.” 

Score. Iris let out a sigh of relief, glad that she covered all her bases. Of course, she still wasn't sure if Caitlin would actually respond to everything. Sure, she was acting hypnotized, but who was to say that it was actually working? Maybe she was just going along with it. Time to see if it worked. “Okay, when I snap my fingers, you'll wake up, and you'll feel great. Wide awake and... like you've just has a massage.” 

As soon as Iris snapped her fingers, Caitlin's eyes opened, and she began to stretch herself out without missing a beat. “Oh wow, that was great! I feel... amazing actually.” 

Iris felt her heart jump with excitement at that. “Oh? Do you remember anything? How did it feel? Come on, tell me.” 

Caitlin gave a laugh at that, giving Iris a playful side eye, before putting a finger to her lips in thought. “Well, actually... I don't remember much. I remember really enjoying it though. I remember feeling good, sort of floating I guess. I just remember it being peaceful, and I remember the beginning being kind of... I don't know. Like a whirlpool I guess. Like, everything just draining away. I don't remember too much past that. And now I just feel... well great actually. Like I had a massage or something. Did you massage me?” Caitlin flashed Iris a look, one that was both amused and seemingly suspicious at the same time. 

“No, no! I just told you that you'd feel that way. I guess it worked.” 

“Yeah, I guess it did. Guess I shouldn't have doubted you.” 

“Well, I am Iris West. We both know doubting me is a huge mistake.” 

Caitlin laughed, covering her mouth slightly as the smile grew on her face. “Definitely. So, are we done? Because I'm ready for more. I mean, if you want. I'm not trying to force you or...” 

“Fuzzy pickles.” 

Caitlin's head dropped like an anchor as soon as the words left Iris' mouth. Her body was relaxed, but it wasn't laying back like last time. This time, her chin was against her chest, her breathing slow and deep, just like before. It was probably safe to say that it worked perfectly. 

“Caitlin, lay back for me, okay?” 

“Okay.” Caitlin's body shifted, her entire body slumping back against the seat, but aside from that, it was clear she was still in trance. Good to know that she could be moved while in trance. 

Of course, Iris wasn't really sure what to do now. She certainly had urges; here was her best friend just... available to her. Her mind an open book, assuming Iris could push the limits and see what happened. She probably shouldn't push too far, right? She'd read about people who were given suggestions they didn't agree with coming out of trance. And she didn't want to break Caitlin's trust. Still...

“Caitlin, you trust me, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“And because you trust me, you can trust anything I tell you to do, right?” 

There was a pause. “Yes.” 

“So if I tell you to do something, you know that it's okay to do it, because you trust me, right?” 

Another pause. “Yes.” 

“So because of that, there's nothing you won't do, because you know that anything I say is okay to do, because you trust me, and because everything I tell you to do is from someone you trust, there's no reason not to do something I tell you, right?” 

There was a longer pause there, and Caitlin's face scrunched up slightly, but finally it relaxed again. “Yes.”

“So you'll do anything I tell you to do, right?” 

“Yes.” There wasn't a pause this time. 

Iris made a mental note about this. So apparently, she could work within logical frameworks to get to places she wanted to go. That could be useful actually, down the line. But now was the time for testing. 

“Caitlin, from now on, whenever I say Iris says, and then a command, you'll instantly comply with the command. Only you won't realize that I told you to do it, you'll just do it and think it was your own idea, and that it was the best idea that you had. If you're asked why you did something that I told you like this, you'll instantly come up with a reason and believe that reason. So if I said 'iris says take your pants off' you'd do it, and you'd think it was your own idea, and not realize I said it. Understand?” 

There was another long pause, as Caitlin's face tensed. For a moment, Iris thought she was busted, but then once again Caitlin's face relaxed. “Yes.” 

Iris once again breathed a sigh of relief. She'd have to treat Caitlin to something later, she was a really, really good subject. Not that she realized it or anything. Iris should probably tell her... but that might ruin it too. Blind studies were blind for a reason, right? 

Once again, Caitlin was woken up. Once again, she practically sprang to life, completely full of energy, as though just moments before she hadn't been completely entranced. “What was I saying? I feel like I dozed off there.” 

“You kind of did. Seems like now that you're used to zoning out, it's easier to get you to do it again. Guess I'll remember that when you're working late~” 

Caitlin gave a miffed gasp, shooting Iris a look. “Only if I can do the same to you when you're elbow deep in a hunch you've had for days. I can't have you just knocking me out whenever, or I'd be asleep all the time probably.” 

Iris had to admit, the idea of keeping Caitlin around, her being completely mindless, a plaything, was kind of... stimulating, in a sense. She didn't know where this urge came from, Caitlin was her friend! But part of that made it more attractive, in a dark sort of way. Caitlin didn't always take good care of herself, at least when it came to keeping her life together. Maybe Iris could sate both needs at once? She didn't have to just turn Caitlin into a naked, subservient pet...

No, no, not going there. Keep it together, Iris. For the moment, she had something more important to test. She needed to test her command, to see if it worked. But what to do? 

“I wouldn't say all the time. I mean, you'd have to work sometime. Iris says take off your shirt.” 

Caitlin rolled her eyes, throwing a smirk at Iris even as her hands moved to undo the buttons on her shirt. “I'm glad you think my work is so important.” Caitlin almost seemed unaware of what her hands were doing, as they slowly undid the rest of her shirt. “I mean, you'd be surprised how often it feels like I'm just someone who gets pegged as the team ice maker.” Caitlin shrugged her shirt off her shoulders, before tossing it aside, seemingly unbothered by the fact she was now shirtless. 

“Yeah... uh, yeah. Right.” Iris tried to keep her composure. Why had she told Caitlin to do that? It had been the first thing that had come to mind, the first thing Iris imagined Caitlin normally refusing to do. Or at least, acting confused about. Iris didn't imagine Caitlin just... doing it normally. 

For her part, Caitlin didn't seem at all perturbed by the act. If anything, the look on her face seemed to say that she was confused about Iris' reaction. “You okay? You look flustered all of a sudden.” 

“Well I mean, you took your shirt off.” 

Caitlin looked puzzled for a moment, like she was trying to put something together in her mind, looking over at her shirt and then back to herself. “Oh, right. Sorry, I was just hot and figured that we're familiar enough where it wouldn't be weird. Is it weird?” Caitlin seemed quizzical, almost like she didn't understand the problem at all. 

“No, it's not weird. Sorry, I just didn't expect it as all.” Of course, now Iris wondered how far she could push this. Should she push it? Well, she wasn't going to do anything weird to Caitlin. Caitlin trusted her, and Iris wasn't a bad person. It was all in the name of science, right? “Iris says take off your bra.” 

Caitlin laughed, even as she slowly slid the straps down and began to unhook her bra. “Yeah, I guess it does seem kind of abrupt. Probably should have asked first before I just bore my chest like that.” Of course, at that very moment, Caitlin was tossing her bra off to the side, letting it join her shirt, before she folded her arms under her chest and gave Iris a look. “Actually, it's alright that I took off my bra too, right? I mean, I'm still feeling kind of hot. 

Iris had to fight herself not to respond with 'yeah you are.' Oh how she wanted to. “Yeah it's fine. And besides, you are hot.” So much for that. 

At least Caitlin laughed like it was a joke. “Oh, and you're not?” Caitlin leaned forward, shaking her chest slightly, a sly grin on her face. “So does this mean I should act like the seduced mind slave or whatever? Oh yes mistress Iris~” 

Iris fought the feeling that was forming in her core. How exactly did Caitlin make that voice? Okay, she had to keep it together, before Caitlin actually seduced her. “I'd never do that. I mean, you'd probably be a great subject like that but I mean we're friends and all...” 

Caitlin leaned in further, getting closer to Iris, her eyes practically sparkling with mischief. “Oh but mistress, I thought you wanted a perfectly hypnotized slave like me~” 

“Iris says take off your pants.” Iris was practically beat red, unable to hide the blush on her face. Her command had been blurted out, a way to get Caitlin to step back, but only now did she realized that she was only making it worse.

Because it seemed that Caitlin's mind had explained away the command by saying it was part of her play seduction of Iris. At least, that's what Iris assumed, given that Caitlin was very, very slowly sliding off those jeans, her hips swaying in a decidedly sensual manner. And from the look on Caitlin's face, she was either really enjoying herself, or she was a fantastic actor. 

“Aw, does mistress like what she sees?” There was a playful tone in her voice, one that signaled how amused she was with how red Iris was. Her jeans fell to the ground, and Caitlin kicked them off to the side, moving forward again. 

“Well, I, well... I suppose...” Why was she so flustered? Iris was supposed to be the one in control, she wasn't supposed to be the being flustered! “Iris says take off your underwear.” 

Okay, she was not helping herself. And Caitlin seemed to be enjoying herself, slowly and sensually sliding down her panties, letting Iris' eyes land on Caitlin's crotch. Oh, oh dear. Not that Caitlin seemed to mind. Indeed, she tossed her underwear off with the rest of her clothes, before moving forward again, straddling Iris' legs. 

Iris had to hold it together. Sure, her face was tomato red and she was decidedly enjoying herself, but she couldn't show Caitlin that. Otherwise she might think something was going on! She had to play along. 

Granted, that was very hard about now. Caitlin was leaning forward, and her chest was right in Iris' face. She hadn't expected Caitlin's mind to adapt this way, but Iris had suggested to her that she make up any reason that was logical to her so... 

“Iris says sit back down.” 

Suddenly, Caitlin laughed loudly, moving back to the couch. She was practically doubled over on the couch, laughing uproariously, before having to pull herself back together and wipe the tears from her eyes. “Oh, my god. You should have seen your face! You were so red! Admit it, I really had you going there with the...” 

“Fuzzy pickles.” 

Once again, Caitlin's eyes closed, and she slumped back into her seat. Iris, for her part, was left to breath a sigh of relief, happy that she had gotten herself out of that situation. Of course, once she got a hold of herself, her mind began to wander, particularly back on how quickly Caitlin's mind took to the idea of trying to seduce her. Maybe there was something there? Something to be poked at? Something to be played with? 

But could she bring herself to do that? Could she do that to Caitlin? Would she? She really shouldn't. And yet, Caitlin seemed to enjoy it. She seemed to be having fun. She seemed happy. But how could Iris know? Well... she could ask her. 

“Caitlin, since you trust me, you'll always be honest with me, right?” 

“Yes.” No hesitation on that one. 

“Are you into me? Like, do you like me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris has been getting a bit too comfortable using her new power over Caitlin. Little does she know it's very easy for it to blow up in her face...

“Iris says get her a coffee.” 

Without missing a beat, Caitlin stood up from her chair, and walked off, undoubtedly to do exactly what Iris had just asked her. She wasn't sure when she got used to using Caitlin like this, but it was downright exciting. Sure, Caitlin didn't know that Iris was playing with her like a doll, but she didn't have to. After all, Iris had learned quite a bit about her while poking around her mind. 

Like the crush Caitlin had on her. 

Like the fantasies Caitlin had about her.

Iris had felt liberated right then. All of a sudden, she knew she could do whatever she wanted. After all, Caitlin wanted her. She wasn't forcing it. She was feeding it. Every night, she gave Caitlin dreams of being hers, of submitting to her, of pleasing her, and made sure they were erotic. She had Caitlin write them down and give them to her, without ever realizing she was doing it. 

“Hey! Got you coffee~” Caitlin's pleasure was obvious; a few more sessions with Iris and she'd been conditioned to feel intense joy at doing things for her. When Iris smiled back, Caitlin looked like she was about to melt with joy. 

“Thank you.” It really was good to have someone like this in her life. Granted, she was doing things for Caitlin too. No more overworking herself, no more being stressed out... It really was doing wonders for her. And there were... other benefits too. 

“Iris says take off your bra and underwear and give them to me.” Iris didn't know when she started having Caitlin do this; perhaps it was a bit of a prize for having her under her sway. Or maybe it was just erotic to watch the normally conservative woman suddenly take her clothes off to give up her underwear. Or maybe it was the fact that she always put her clothes back on, without her underwear, acting like nothing was odd or wrong at all...

“Thank you, Caitlin.” 

Caitlin beamed again, practically overflowing with joy, practically radiating pleasure. She almost looked aroused while she stood a little straighter, held her head a bit higher. Caitlin always seemed to take pride in being good; it was something Iris had been more than willing to exploit. “I'm glad I can make you happy. Anything else you might need from me?” 

“No, I think we're good for today.” That was a lie, of course. Iris was more than prepared to use the last hour of private time playing with Caitlin's head. Everything was all ready. All she needed to do was pull out the ruby, and she'd have her fun. True, she didn't need it anymore, but it was always so fun to watch Caitlin's eyes glaze over, as her mind melted away...

Iris could barely wait. She reached for her bag, but it slipped from her grasp, its contents spilling across the floor. No matter, these things happened...

“Oh, what's this? It's so pretty!” 

Iris froze. Oh no. She didn't. She couldn't! Iris opened her mouth to command Caitlin to freeze, to drop again, but before she could, Caitlin was holding the ruby up, allowing it to catch the light and sparkle in the most captivating manner.

The world began to disappear around her. Iris could hear Caitlin's voice, but her conscious mind struggled to understand it. Her thoughts were slipping from her, her eyes unable to stop staring at the ruby.

No no no no no no! She was the one in control! She had to resist! She had to break eye contract with the ruby. But her body wouldn't comply. Her eyes were practically frozen on it, as everything else continued to vanish from her consciousness. 

She needed to think. Needed to focus. Something. Anything. Her birthday. Her job. Her address. All of it was disappearing. As soon as she thought of it, it was sucked into the ruby. Her mind was slipping away. She needed to focus. Focus on... on what? The ruby? She liked focusing on that. No! On something else. 

Something... what else? What else was there but the ruby? It would be so easy to slip under and... No! She had to resist! 

I am Iris West and I'm in control.

I am Iris West and I'm in control.

I am Iris... and I'm in control.

I am Iris... and I'm controlled. 

I am... I am... I'm in controlled. 

I'm... controlled. I'm controlled. It feels... good...

Iris' jaw went slack, as the light dimmed from her eyes. Her shoulder's sagged slightly, as all thought was erased from her head...

\------

Caitlin hadn't expected this. How was she to know that Iris kept such a beautiful gemstone in her purse? Had she meant to give it to her? If so, Caitlin certainly wasn't going to object. But the fact that Iris was acting so strangely now was certainly unique. 

As soon as Caitlin had held it up to the light, Iris had practically been enthralled by it. She'd never seen Iris look so captivated, so relaxed. Caitlin had watched as the light dimmed in her eyes, how she'd relaxed so easily as she stared into it... was this why she wanted Caitlin to have it? So she could relax? 

Caitlin had to admit, it felt very good to know that Iris trusted her so much. She'd always had a soft spot for her, but these days, it was far more than just that. Barely a night went by where Caitlin didn't dream of pleasing Iris, of pleasuring her, of being pleasured by her. She'd even begun giving Iris her underwear at the end of the day as a gift, one that Iris always seemed so happy to get. 

But now, Caitlin had the ability to give back even more. “Iris? Can you hear me?” 

“Yes.” Iris' voice was monotone, and her body gave no response. It was like she was some kind of zombie. 

“Are you... entranced by the ruby?” It felt weird to say that. But it seemed like a completely fair question given how Iris was staring at it. 

“Yes.” 

“Okay... What does that mean exactly?” 

“I am at your command.” 

“Which means...?”

“I will do what you tell me to do.” 

Caitlin blinked in confusion. This seemed like a strange, campy drama from decades ago. She felt like she should be swinging a watch in a smokey alley, not holding up a ruby in front of her friend's face.

Of course, Caitlin had no idea that the only reason Iris was responding that way was due to the fact that she had used it so much on Caitlin. In Iris' subconscious, the power of the ruby had already been proven. 

Still, Caitlin was left to wonder whether Iris was playing a joke on her or not. Even as she put the ruby away, Iris didn't seem to react; she just seemed completely blank. 

“So you'll do whatever I tell you?” 

“Yes.” 

“No matter what it is?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay then. Bark like a dog.” 

Without missing a beat, Iris barked, catching Caitlin off guard. She hadn't actually expected Iris to do it. Was she really as enthralled as she was acting, or was this some elaborate prank? 

“Take off your shirt.” 

Once again, without any hesitation, Iris moved to undo her shirt buttons, before tossing the garment aside without a second thought. This was way too far to be a prank, right? So that meant... 

That meant Caitlin could do anything with Iris that she wanted. 

But first, she needed to take advantage of this. The obvious ideas sprang to mind; give Iris a phrase that would return her to this state, and make sure she wouldn't remember being in it. Just the basics. Even she knew about doing that, and she knew nothing about mind controlling friends... or lovers. 

That's right; Iris could be her lover, couldn't she? 

“Iris, do you love me?”

“Yes.” 

“Like, love me as a lover or as a family member?”

“A lover.” Caitlin's heart practically skipped a beat; it was more than she could have hoped for. Now she could have a little fun without feeling so guilty. After all, if Iris felt the same way... then was it really that bad? 

Though now she had to actually come up with things to do with her. Usually in her dreams, Caitlin was the one being submissive. But right now, Iris was in that position. Maybe she could try being the dominant one for a change? But what to do? 

In her dreams, Caitlin remembered Iris always using a phrase. She couldn't remember what the phrase was, but she could remember the phrase made her do things without her realizing that she was doing it for her. That was probably a good place to start. 

“Okay so, Iris, from now on, whenever I say your name and then give you something to do, you'll do it without question, because it's the right thing to do. You won't even mind that I told you to do it, okay?” 

“Yes.”

“So if I said... uh... Iris take your shirt off, you'd do that, right?”

“Yes.”

“And be completely okay with it?”

“Yes.” 

Caitlin's heart jumped again. Okay, time to have a little fun. “Iris, put your shirt back on. As soon as you do so, you'll wake up.” 

 

\-------

Iris blinked suddenly. What had she been doing? Her hands were on her shirt, but as far as she knew, her clothes were intact. Her head felt... kind of fuzzy actually. The last thing she remembered was knocking over her purse and Caitlin picking up...

The ruby. 

Where was the ruby? 

“Caitlin, did you see where the ruby went?” 

“Iris don't worry about it.” 

Well, Caitlin was probably right, wasn't she? She didn't need to worry about it. After all, Caitlin was totally under her control. If she wanted it back, she could just take it back. It would be easy. Maybe she should play with her a bit too...

“Okay so Caitlin, I was going to ask if you...”

“Iris, stand at attention and don't speak until spoken to.” 

Instantly, Iris' body stiffened, her chest pushed out, her shoulders square. She stared straight ahead, not even thinking about speaking. Caitlin was usually correct, wasn't she? This was fine. She probably had a great reason for wanting her to do this. 

Caitlin however, looked positively sultry as she moved closer to Iris' frozen form, her fingers tracing under the enthralled woman's chin. “Iris, be honest with me. Do you love me?”

Honesty was important. And was there anyone as important as Caitlin? “Yes I do.” 

“Do you fantasize about me?”

Did... did she know about it? “Yes.” She couldn't lie though. Not to Caitlin. 

“Iris, you want me to kiss you, don't you?” 

Oh yes. Nothing sounded better to her right now. She needed that. She couldn't move her eyes, but her focus was entirely on Caitlin's lips whenever they moved into her sight. “Yes.” She wanted to say more, but she couldn't speak unless she was allowed to. Caitlin knew best, after all. 

“Iris, kiss me like you've always wanted to.” 

Iris' body practically sprang into action, sweeping Caitlin off her feet, bending her low, and kissing her like there were fireworks behind them. It was long and intense, and by the time Iris righted the scientist, she was more than red faced; she looked like she was turning into a tomato. 

“W-wow. Okay. That was good.” 

Iris breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, it felt good to do that. Now she just had to relax and hope Caitlin never found out what she did. It would probably upset her and...

“Iris take your pants off and sit in the chair, you're very aroused right now.” 

Shit she was right, Iris was aroused. She could feel the wetness, feel the warmth spreading through her. God, it was so good to have Caitlin around right now, because Iris was certain all this arousal was causing her to have problems thinking straight. She didn't need her pants at all did she?

The pants were idly discarded off to the side, practically stripped off her legs as Iris found every motion turning her on more and more, like her very skin was aflame. When had she become so sensitive? It didn't matter. Iris sat in the chair, looking up expecting to find Caitlin, but she wasn't there. Confused, Iris gazed around, but the feeling of hands on her legs grabbed her attention first. What was Caitlin doing? She couldn't just...

“Iris open your legs so mistress can eat you out.” 

Iris' legs opened without any hesitation. Caitlin was right, she was always right. Caitlin was a good mistress, and knew best. She needed to be eaten out right now, didn't she? She was so aroused after all. She was so...

A loud, enraptured gasp was all Iris could emote as Caitlin moved Iris' underwear aside and began to make use of her tongue. Iris' back arched, her eyes wide with bliss, her mind struggling to really keep it together as Caitlin worked. This was bliss. This was perfect. This was... this was...

“Iris, cum for mistress.” 

Her body didn't bother to resist. Instantly, Iris squirted over the seat, her voice loud and happy, entirely lost to what Caitlin was doing. She didn't care that she was making a mess, Caitlin knew best. Following her was best. She needed this. 

Meanwhile, she could feel Caitlin's fingers on her folds, her body shivering from the touch. Oh how she needed more. She wanted more. “Oh god please don't stop don't stop-”

Caitlin took Iris' chin in her hands, guiding her gaze to her own, not that it took much effort. Iris was putty in Caitlin's hands. “Iris, a pet should address her mistress like that, you know. Iris should address me properly.” 

She was right. Iris should address her properly. How ashamed she was, not addressing her mistress right when she was being so nice to her pet! “Please mistress. I... I need...” 

“Iris cum for mistress.” 

Iris squealed in Caitlin's hand, as her fluids coated her legs, making an even bigger mess of the seat. Her underwear was soaked long ago, and she didn't care. She needed more of this. So much more of this. “P-Please... Please...”

“Iris, cum for mistress until mistress tells you to stop.” 

Suddenly, Iris' body began to convulse in pleasure; she came, and when one orgasm ended, another immediately began. There was no rest, only pleasure. Iris' mind failed her, her thoughts disappearing into the bliss that was being forced upon it. All the while, Caitlin held onto Iris' chin, forcing her to look into her eyes. Iris didn't mind, for with every orgasm, she could see how pleased Caitlin was. Iris was pleasing her mistress. That was what was important, right? Right. 

Finally, after what felt like an hour, Caitlin let her stop. As she let go of Iris' chin, she practically collapsed into the chair, her shirt soaked with sweat, her hair wet and matted, while she sat in a puddle of her own fluids on the chair. Iris West, who was always in control, looked very much the submissive right now.   
“Wow, you really made a mess, Iris. Iris lick up the puddle you made~” 

Iris' body may have been exhausted, but she knew Caitlin was right, and that superseded everything else. Her body moved on its own, and Iris was soon licking up her own juices off the chair until it was clean. She didn't care how it tasted. She didn't care how it looked. She just wanted to please Caitlin, because Caitlin was always right. 

Caitlin meanwhile, was petting Iris' hair like she was a puppy. “Good girl. Now Iris, put your pants on and take me home, so we can have more fun, okay?”   
Iris sprang to her feet, practically rushing to get her pants on, even without cleaning herself up. Caitlin was right, they did have more fun to do at home, and she did need to take Caitlin home. She didn't have time to waste being tired! 

All the while, Caitlin watched, her dreams being fulfilled more than she realized. She really could get used to this...


End file.
